


Worthy

by CocoaFlower21



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloe can go suck an egg LMAO, F/M, I feel so bad for Marinette for the way she's treated by Chloe, LadyNoir - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoaFlower21/pseuds/CocoaFlower21
Summary: Due to being bullied frequently by the school mean girl, Chloe Bourgeois, causing Marinette to clearly show her sadness through her alter ego, Ladybug. Cat Noir notices and texts her late at night to have a private chat with her about what's going on with her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, so what inspired me to write this fanfic is that I was listening to a song called “1000 Hands” by Fifth Harmony. It’s a beautiful song and I recommend it! 
> 
> Also, When I was writing this I was hesitant on how it would go, and I got frustrated at times. I also got stuck on part of it and got really irritated that I couldn’t think up anything but I eventually got over that and came up with something lol 
> 
> I worked really hard on this and It’s quite different and stronger from what I usually write. I should write stuff like this more often then lol ^_^ I might even make a sequel to this.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy! :)

__

 

 

_Ugh! You're such a loser, Marinette! Stop being such a klutz!_

_You're such a failure!_

_UGH! I hate you! Can you just disappear from existence so I can be happy?_

_Gross! I would say you look hideous but hideous is an understatement for how you look!_

_H_ _ey Marinette, Has anyone ever told you that you're getting as big as a blimp lately? You know guys HATE fat chicks! You're never gonna get a boyfriend if you're fat!_

_Do you seriously think Adrien would love someone like you? I mean, you're nothing special and you're not beautiful, so stop thinking you are because YOU'RE NOT!_

_Your parents say they love you but in reality they don't! They feel sorry that they gave birth to a nobody, a loser, a burden, a useless waste of life! The whole world would be better off without you!_

She tried to forget about these hurtful, cruel remarks thrown at her by the blonde witch she's forced to go to school with every day but unfortunately, they just stuck there like glue. She wondered what she did to Chloe to deserve this emotional abuse. What did she ever do to her? Why couldn't she just leave her the hell alone and worry about her own damn self?!

But sometimes she thought, _was everything Chloe saying to her was true?_ For a while, she looks in the mirror and sees if she was gaining weight by looking at her body side to side, and even pinch some parts of her abdominal area.

She would look at a reflection of herself in the mirror for 20 minutes or fewer and just stare at it, examining every detail of her appearance.

_Am I pretty?_

_Am I good enough for Adrien?_

_Am I good enough for anything or anybody?_

_Am I…just a mistake?_

She would ask herself while she was in her room. Tikki would tell her not to listen to Chloe's cruel words; her best friend, Alya would tell her the same but sadly, Chloe's voice telling her these cruel things would just replay over and over in her head like a loop, overpowering the good things her friends tell her.

Every day, she would pretend to be this happy-go-lucky girl who doesn't let Chloe's words get to her but on the inside, she was crying and feeling destroyed. She knew the saying, "Stick and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me", but that was all nonsense to her.

All of it!

The words Chloe was throwing at her definitely more than just "hurt". They were soul crushingly cruel and heartless. She didn't understand how that girl could be so nasty and not care about who she hurts. She didn't understand it all, none of it.

It was late, but her partner just had to have a private talk with her as he noticed that she hasn't been acting like herself lately. She just sat there waiting for him on the roof top, her head buried into knees.

"M'lady?" A familiar said behind her.

She looked up and there he was.

"Oh, Hi Cat…. Noir"

He sat next to her. She just gave him smile, so he wouldn't see her hurting inside.

"You're looking quite lovely as usual" He complimented.

Ladybug blushed and looked down, "Thank you, I guess"

"So, tell M'lady, What's going on with you?" He asked.

"Huh? What do you mean what's going on with me? I'm fine" She still had that insincere smile that she was masking under her pain, she hoped that it would work but Cat Noir wasn't buying the fake smile.

"Ladybug….. For the last few days, you haven't been acting like, you know, you" He said in a worried and concerned tone.

Ladybug forced out a chuckle and said, "Oh you silly kitty! Where'd you get that idea? Really, I'm fine."

From the look on Cat Noir's face, he wasn't really falling for the happy front she was putting on now.

"Why are you looking at me like that? I just told you that I'm fine!"

"I don't know, it's just that….." Cat Noir sighed, "It's just that for a while, you seemed down in the dumps and you looked like you were about to cry at times, and when I ask you about how you were feeling, and you say the same thing, that you're 'fine' and shrug it off like it's nothing. I just wanna know…. Is there someone hurting you?"

Ladybug's fake smile faded, she bit her bottom lip and shifted her eyes left and right, "Well, I- Look! Cat Noir, I appreciate your concern but there isn't anyone hurting me at all," She lied through her teeth. "I just have a lot of things on my mind sometimes but they aren't anything serious. You don't have to worry about me, I'm okay"

"Are you? Are you really okay?" He questioned her, looking into her eyes. "Are you really fine as you say you are?"

"Um, I think I better go now" She told him, getting up and getting prepared to leave. She didn't want to talk about her personal issues with him; she'd rather keep it bottled up inside than bring someone else into her own problems. "I'll see you ar-"

He stopped her by grabbing her arm. "Ladybug! Wait! Don't go! You know why I texted you to meet me here! You know why I'm asking you all these questions! I'm worried about you!"

"Cat Noir, I have to get home!" She lied so she can avoid this conversation.

"M'lady, please, Can you just talk to me about this? It'll just be between me and you, nobody else has to know!"

"I…..I….."

She couldn't hold it all in anymore, she couldn't keep all of this pain bottled up inside her and hide it behind inauthentic happy smile.

She began to breakdown in tears and covered her face so he wouldn't see her crying, she thought she'd look weak in front of him.

"M'lady" he looked at her, shocked, he never saw her breakdown and cry like this before, she never looked like the type to cry but who cares? He just had to be there for her!

He wrapped his arms around her and comforted her. "Shh! Shh! It's okay M'lady, I'm here"

She buried her face into his chest, soaking his suit but it didn't matter. All that matters is that his lady was hurt and he wanted to everything he can to help her.

"I'm sorry" Ladybug apologized. "I'm so sorry"

He looked down at her with a worried expression on his face. "Sorry? But you have done nothing wrong"

"No! I mean, I'm sorry for keeping this from you!" She told him, she tried catch her breath and wiped the tears from her eyes; she stood up and walked away from him, looking down on the ground.

"I know you must this I'm a disappointment to you. I'm sorry that I come off as this confident, cool superhero with no worries, no problems, and never lets anything get to her but all of that is the opposite!"

Cat Noir frowned, walking close to her. "M'lady-"

"I GET BULLIED OKAY!?" She snapped, "There I admitted it! Ladybug, the brave, awesome, confident superhero gets bullied!"

He just stood there, shocked. "Bullied? You mean….. In your civilian life?"

"YES!" Ladybug let out a sigh and looked down on the ground.

He wondered why would she keep this from them, he was her friend and she could trust him so…. Why would she think that he'd be ashamed of her because of this?

Ladybug sighed and shook her head, still looking down at the ground.

"You see….. Every day, I get talked down to like trash, like I don't have any feelings. Every day, I get told I'm worthless, I'm ugly, I'm fat, I'm unloved, a failure, a loser, that the world will be better off if I was dead, and I get told all this by someone who hates my guts, someone I did nothing to, someone who loves hurting me so much that it's almost like a frequent hobby or sport to them!"

Hot tears rolled down her face as she was struggling to say more through the emotional pain.

"...They love seeing me like this! They love to see me emotionally destroyed in this way! My friends always tell me, _don't listen to them! Don't listen to them! They're just trying to get under your skin! They're just trying to bring you down for their own personal gain!_ Well guess what?! It DOES get under my skin! It DOES bother me! Every day I put a smile on my face and everyone thinks I have no problems or issues but they don't know that my smile is fake and is really just a masquerade to hide my pain and struggled. Every night I cry myself to sleep thinking about that person's words against me! Every day I look in the freaking mirror and wonder if I'm beautiful, wonder if I'm worth living! Wondering if anyone ever truly loves me! Wondering If I'm ever good enough for anybody! I just….. Hate going through stuff like this! I hate feeling like this about myself! I'm so sorry that I lied to you about being fine when I'm not!"

She fell unto her knees, bursting into more tears.

Cat Noir felt every emotion, every feeling, every pain in that she had just told him, He had no idea that she was going through that, he had no idea she kept all of that bottled inside her all this time.

He ran up to her and held her as tightly as he never did before. She has never poured her heart out to someone like this, not even to Tikki, Alya, or even her own parents; only to someone she only sees when she's in battles with Akumas. It was a surprise that she told this to him.

"Ladybug, listen to me!" He lifted up her chin to face him, "You haven't disappointed me, and you don't have to be sorry! In fact, I'm glad you told me all of this. Just so you know that person is 100% wrong about you! You know what you are?"

Ladybug sniffed, "W…. What?"

He held her hands and looked straight into her wet bluebell eyes, "You're totally worthy of life just like everyone else, you're good enough because you are and you've always been! You're not a failure, you're not a loser and the world isn't better off without you because you're the most amazing, bravest, most wonderful person that I ever met -"

She cut him off, "Oh, You're just saying that!" she sobbed. "You don't know me at all! You don't know what I'm like in my civilian life!"

"What? No, I'm not just saying this! Please hear me out! I'm serious!" He told her.

"For real?" She questioned. "Are you for real serious?"

"Yes M'lady! I'm DEAD serious!"

She put her hand over her mouth in shock,

_Oh my gosh! Am I dreaming? Cat Noir serious? And DEAD serious!?_

"Now, please listen to me because you have to hear this because it's really the truth!"

Ladybug nodded and let him finish what he had to say to her.

"You're right; I don't know you're civilian life" He began to finish, "But I wanna know what I do know?"

"What?"

"I know you totally deserve better, you deserve to know that you're loved, loved by your family, loved by your friends, loved by everybody in Paris and of course, me as well. I know that you're worthy of living, and that person is wrong about you completely! DEAD WRONG! I am your friend, Ladybug and I'm always going to be here if you need someone to talk to because I care about you deeply and you're one of the few important people in my life and it would destroy my soul if I see you leave this earth. So please, don't ever feel like you're alone! Don't ever feel like nobody loves you! You're beautiful, M'lady! Inside and out, and don't let anybody, not even some jerk take that away from you!"

After he was finished, he gave her a nice warm hug, stroking her hair. She had never seen this side of him before and it surprised her, she knew that he liked her but everything that he put all his heart and soul into telling her all of that changed everything she used to think about him.

She didn't know why but his comforting hug made her feel… safe, secured, and protected, like nobody could harm her. She wished it would stay like this forever. She loved this moment so much that she forgot what she was so upset about.

"Feel better?" He asked.

"Oh! Uh, Yeah," She sniffed and wiped whatever was left of her tears from her face, "I guess I do. In fact, I feel more than better!"

"See? Now aren't you glad you talked to this silly kitty?" He joked.

She let out a small giggle, "Yes, I am"

"Awww! See there's that beautiful smile that I love so much! Yay! I made you feel better! Glad I could help! I should reward myself since I made you smile"

"Hmm, how about a plate of baked Tuna?" Ladybug jokingly suggested.

"It's a deal!"

Both he and Ladybug both laughed. She couldn't believe it, Cat Noir made her feel better and she was grateful that he texted her tonight here, if he didn't, she would have done something to herself

Their Miraculouses began to blink, that was a sign that they were about to transform back.

"I love to stay and talk some more but we better get back home before we accidentally show our identities to each other"

"Yeah" He chuckled.

Just before they were about to leave…..

"Cat Noir?"

"Yeah?"

She walked up close to him, "Thanks"

"You're welcome M'lady! I'm glad I could be a help and if you ever feel like this again, text me ASAP-" Out of nowhere! She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He felt like he was dreaming right now! He thought is this really happening?! It is! The love of his life that helped just now just kissed him.

She smiled and giggled, looking at Cat Noir's face that was now the color of a tomato. "You're such a great guy and I'm totally grateful to have great friends like you! I'll see you around, okay?" And just like that, she left, leaving him standing there awkwardly on top of the roof with a goofy smile on his face.

He touched his cheek and said, "Cat Noir, you've done great my friend! I am never washing this cheek ever again"


End file.
